Thunderspell
by WereGarurumonX
Summary: Summary: Loki, jealous of all the attention his brother, Thor spends on women, hatches a plan to get his brother back. It backfires in the best way possible. Loki/Thor.


_**Thunderspell**_

_Disclaimer__: While the characters 'Thor' and 'Loki' are part of mythology and/or legend, the characters created by 'The Avengers' are owned by Marvel and this story does not infringe on any rights._

_Summary__: Loki, jealous of all the attention his brother, Thor spends on women, hatches a plan to get his brother back. It backfires in the best way possible._

_Warnings__: Thor/Loki incest. Mature/Adults._

_Authors' Notes__: I haven't seen 'The Avengers' or 'Thor' movies, nor do I plan to, but I have read enough stories to do this little number. It is on that basis, a one-shot, unless I get some positive feedback. Enjoy._

* * *

This is ludicrous. Look at him over there, blond hair waving, white teeth gleaming. That girl must be swooning over him as he talks to her. I'm _his_ _brother_—what must I do to get a little attention from the big oaf?

Maybe I brought this on myself. I can't remember the last time I spoke to him in a civilized manner. But he is just so pretty and dumb; it's hard to resist making him look like an idiot. Plus: I'm _so_ good at it.

I cannot be seriously jealous because he chooses to talk to some pretty young brunette maiden over me; Loki, God of Mischief and Trickery. What could she possibly have to get him to lavish so much attention on her?

Argh! —He is so infuriating!

Then again I give him too much credit. Every time an ample bosom struts on by his gaze is immediately averted, no matter how riveting my company was. I sigh as I look over once more, feeling the bile rise in my throat. Sickening. Her smile makes me sick. So does his for that matter. But for whatever reason, I'd rather see him smile that her. I guess the irritating shrillness of her giggle makes me see how much I'd rather resort to Thor and his un-stimulating conversation about bashing someone's skull in or whatever he talks about.

Wait a minute…

No. It can't be.

I am _not_ jealous.

Well, this is certainly embarrassing. Thank the All-Father that no one noticed my staring and grinding of my teeth otherwise I would rather face Thor's hammer than the humiliation of letting such a foolish and childish emotion come to light. I had to stop this.

I can't explain why, but as I marched away in a huff, I hatched an idea to get my revenge on Thor for making me feel this way. A plan. Sure it would not be my most original idea but it had been a long while… okay a few hours since I'd used my magic to play a trick on my dumb brother, but the time had come—Plus I was terribly bored.

But after I looked at myself in reflection… I didn't make the best-looking woman, even with the use of magic. Maybe this will be a mistake? _No_. If I don't do this, Thor's constant flirting will drive me to insanity, I know it.

Why is my stomach in knots?

This female-form Loki is just an illusion, and if I may speak frankly; I preferred myself a male far more since women have _so_ many complications that it made me shudder to think about in much detail.

It took me forever to get the right length eyelashes, so I could use them to the greatest of their ability in attracting his attention. Not only that, but the undergarments are ghastly and unmentionably tight—I can hardly breathe through this girdle. Ah, the things I must do sometimes for the sake of Mischief would make any man blush, never mind a woman.

Why won't these breasts _lift_ like hers?

Whatever, it is time for action. My plan was very simple; I am to make Thor notice me. That is all. This isn't the first time I have become a woman to get the better of Thor. Though this time, I was rather hoping to become a little more… _involved_.

Just a little.

"And who is this?" I felt his eyes on me. I did not like him to look at me so… openly, but then I remember, this was the plan and I cool my heated face before turning back to the God of Thunder sporting one of the best and most effeminate smiles I could muster.

"Lo…keen." Curses. "Lokeen, my lord." I did a little curtsy—I felt beyond stupid. I had not anticipated how out-of-touch I was with womankind. Then again…

"Well _hello_ Lokeen. Pretty Lokeen." …I may have underestimated my brothers' stupidity. I felt his strong hand grip my wrist and pull me close to him as he chuckled, sitting in the bust mead hall. Well, this is unexpected. Evidently he had been drinking, I could smell the ale on his breath and judging by his slurred words and empty flagon, that theory was true.

"My lord!" I gasped. He was very rough when he was tipsy. Maybe this would not work, it was looking doubtful that he would even remember but at least he looked past my idiotic name. "Does thou jest? Do thou find me pretty?"

To my surprise, Thor had pulled me even closer. My knees are between his as he is sitting, for a moment I was afraid he would pull me right in to his lap like some kind of unpleasant tavern whore. But horrifyingly— to my disappointment… he did not.

"What do you say we get out of here, eh?" Thor slurs huskily in my ear. Now, I'm confused. What exactly did those women see in him? Right now I found my brother to be a boorish, vulgar, rude drunk? Is this what women want, really? But then again… the way his muscles flexed… and the way he throbbed under his tunic… oh, no.

Before I can stop myself I am nodding. And even more disturbingly, I quiver under his touch like some petty swooning maiden. He leads me away from the mead hall, well, It is more like I lead him since he was tripping up over his feet most of the way to Thor's rooms, so yes, I had to show him the way. I was at least lucky enough that he could strip himself of his clothes all by himself like a big boy.

_Perfect_.

Was this even part of the plan? No. But for some stupid reason I wanted to wait this out. I mean It would make Thor's humiliation all-the-sweeter the longer I waited right?

Oh, he's big… _everywhere_.

I feel sort of silly clinging on to my girly dress like some dainty virgin trying to hold on to her last shred of modesty when he was standing there grinning, in _all_ his masculine beauty. How I wanted to drag my fingernails down that sculpted torso of his.

_Ew_.

"What are you waiting for?" Again, I wasn't that surprised to find out Thor was the impatient type, I was more surprised by how shy I had become, after all this is my idea!

"Sorry." I mutter, locking my gaze firmly at the wooden floor just to avoid the terrible case of wandering-eye I got whenever my brother removed his clothes. I shod a shoulder out of the loose dress I had created from scratch.

Curse my brothers' impatience, he grabs my wrist before flicking it away and I feel a cold breeze as the flimsy dress fell around my ankles. My hands instinctively moved to protect my modesty, which seemed to amuse him. Really, he was _laughing_.

How could _he_ be laughing? This is _my_ joke! _Mine_!

"Why don't you go ahead and bend over the bed for me?"

Did he just say '_bend_ over the bed'?!

He was smirking and waiting.

"Um… excuse me?" I sounded so disgustingly timid in this body; a frail voice with a heavy tongue. I wanted to be me again so badly, there wasn't much else to do but go along with Thor's instruction, maybe this was just some kind of foreplay for him of sorts, so I felt no harm in doing what he said.

Well… that and the tense tapping of his foot on the wood were unnerving me to no end. He was certainly strong enough to take me without consent if he wanted so. Naturally I had to follow his gesture to the bed and let myself bend over, arching my back and letting my vulnerable naked backside rise in the air. Why do I do these things?

"Err… Maybe we could talk instead?" I heard him grumble and my eyes shot wide. "I think I have a headache from all the mead."

What…

Did I earnestly just hear Thor turn me down? Me? No! No! No! Damn him and his sense of pride he is messing up my plans of dishonor! There was no way I was going to let him get away that easy. No way.

"But I am ready for you lord Thor." I suddenly feel panic rise through my body, maybe I should think about this first. After all there was nothing in my plan stated allowing the big lug to plough me from behind. I must really be desperate. Instead of taking me, he just sits on the bed, not even caring to caress my naked flesh. Well, I honestly feel disappointed and not to mention damn near insulted. I worked really hard on my plan and because he drank more wine than usual (if that is possible) he has to ruin everything.

A shiver of excitement ran through my body as his fingertips stroked the curves of my back. And I felt like kicking him when those calloused digits retreat.

"No… it is best we just sleep." To his defense he had been fighting all day. But I always assumed he couldn't get enough action, be it with a sword, thrusting in to enemies, or with his manhood, thrusting in to… you know what I mean. I guess I misjudged him.

Grinding my teeth before I smile and nod. Damn him. So, rather than getting to taste the tears as Thor discovered I had deceived him so skillfully, I had to spend the night next to the passed out heavy-breathing Thunder God under sweaty sheets and laying awake, seething with resentment as my seamless strategy went wasted.

* * *

Obviously, I had to escape Thor's rooms before he woke up. And judging his snoring and how much he drank last night—I had plenty of time.

I hadn't slept a wink unlike my _loyal_ brother. But I must have slept a little because as I slinked out of the bed, I grasped with an annoyed sigh that the castoff dress no longer fit over my masculine form. I had never felt better to be myself, Loki: God of Mischief.

The rest of the day I had made no plans. I was sulking, as Father would call it. Sitting outside by myself, staring at nothing in particular as I dig my fingers in to my kneecaps.

"How could he refuse _me_?" I look at my hands. I always had such smooth hands. But now after experiencing the female form it makes me realize how rough my hands actually are. I am assuredly a _man_. Then why do I whine so like a rejected girl? Is this what it feels like for all the legions of women Thor has taken one night and ignored the next? _"Argh_!" Thor infuriates me so.

"Problem brother?"

It was him again.

Thor: God of Thunder. All glory and greatness with dazzling blue eyes as deep as the sea and hair so golden it put the finest metals to disgrace. Lips so seductive they could take your breath away from across the room.

I hate him.

"No, no problem." I grind my teeth a lot when I repress my true feelings. Thor somehow probably figured that out too as his face said he didn't believe me.

"I don't believe you."

Told you so.

I mentally heaved as his hand grasped my shoulder like common furniture for him to lower himself in to sitting by me in the snow.

"I know…" Thor derided, gazing out across the trees. "…I have been neglecting you as my brother."

"What?" My eyes snap up at his statement. How could it be that the brother I thought so bold had waited until now to reprimand himself? After all these days he knew. He _knew_ how his arrogance isolated me so. I felt like hitting him. But I didn't. I wanted to see how this would play out, so I played the oblivious fool as Thor went on.

"This distance between us Loki… It has to end." He shook his head. "I remember a time when we were once so close. Inseparable."

"I don't remember." I tried to sound sarcastic but I really did not remember.

"Well we were." He was looking at me now, those azure eyes so fierce they unsettled me enough to look avert my gaze until his gently hold of my chin forced me to look back. "I miss those times Loki… brother…my little Loki."

His hand is running through my hair until I quickly end it.

"…S-stop." Now truly frightened by my conceited siblings' sudden show of affection and sensitivity, I gather myself and stand, maintaining a distance between him and myself like my very life is at risk.

"You don't remember." He sighed, stood and quickly quelled my retreating, grabbing my shoulders and securing me to the spot. "Loki…" He sounded serious. "…I know it was you last night in the guise of a woman."

"…"

"Do you really think that little of me that you would try to fool me? I know you too well, you forget you have tried that joke on me many times."

"How _did_ you?"

"Lokeen? _Really_? I know I was drunk but it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"But-"

His fingers pressed to my lips, silencing me.

"Hush." His voice echoes sadness, but the smile on his lips spelled a poignant longing closure. "You are my brother Loki… I love you more than words can describe, but please… Let us never speak of this again." He laughed, leaving me speechless for the first time in ages.

I didn't laugh along with him. How could I? I just watched as my brother, whom apparently loved me more than words can describe stopped laughing, and held his palm to the back of my head, lightly gripping my hair and pressing our foreheads together in an uneasy declaration of silence.

Thor brushed away strands of his hair as he pulls back. Brushing them away like the many depraved illusions I have beleaguered him with all the years—all forgotten. I had never believed my fierce and powerful brother could ever be this forgiving of me, and I wondered why he was so impatient all the time. I had done so little to deserve the honor of his kinship.

He left me there wondering if I had been the sole cause of many of his grievances in life. Of course I wasn't, but for all this time I had taken a perverse pleasure in irritating him, It made me think; He must really love me to still call me brother after everything I had done to him. I had the _nerve_ to hate him. A weight has been lifted. I realize now that I shall never be the favorite son, but being accepted among them as their own was an act of kindness I had done nothing but abuse all my life.

But despite feeling better, and less… ignored. There was still an aching feeling in the pit of my stomach. It hurt more than ever. But could this pain be the result of another aspect? It is true the thought of being rejected by Thor had left a pain akin to that of heartache, but was I trying to trick Thor in to humiliating himself or was I just trying to _make_ him love me?

By now Thor had been gone several hours and I had to shake my head to clear these swirling murky confused thoughts. But whenever I saw Thor, I felt the lightning bolt that was his Thunderspell destroy those cloudy thoughts and make me feel like myself again. To use his strength to chase away the monsters and scare away that immature, frightened unloved child that I was.

I _needed_ him.

I touch my dry lips, where Thor's fingers had just been, and run my tongue over them wantingly.

"I love you too… brother."

* * *

After I had broken out of the anguish that put me in an uncharacteristic state of self-loathing, I felt like myself again. Which was a relief.

Unfortunately Thor was also up to _his_ old tricks.

And I again, plan my revenge.

Hey, I am not the God of Mischief for no reason, and besides, I have in my head a new clarity that came with the revelation I had come to understand; _I am in love with Thor_.

Not just as brothers should be, but I find myself craving him every night as I pleasure myself. I find myself screaming his name in to the pillow I bite as I come in my smooth hands. And I find myself longing for him to want the same from me.

It may never be, but that will not stop me from trying. It just means I have to work harder.

I _always_ get what I want: And I want _Thor_.

For the first two days he played right in to my hands. I had been unusually nice to him and in return, he was just as receptive to my brotherly touches, and to my delight, I had even managed to coax him away from one of his nightly women. Oh, you are so evil Loki, tricking Thor just to bed him.

"Brother? Do you wish to have me?" I grin, knowing exactly what I mean. I took a perverse delight in seeing his eyes go wide as he choked on his wine.

"I—what?" His voice retained a hush that was unlike him.

"I asked if you wished to have me for training?" The smirk on my face was not even close to matching the one I had inside. Such sweet satisfaction watching as the expression on my brothers face heave with relief as he pinched the bridge of his nose. I like it when he does that.

"Loki…" He sighs heavily while standing, apparently finished with his meal.

"Yes brother?" I was giddy with excitement.

"As much as I love the time we have spent together these last two days-" I waited with teased breath. "I need a little space."

"Of course…" I hang my head knowing exactly how he would respond.

He sighed heavily.

I grinned.

"Fine, let us wait until sundown however, since you say you prefer when the training yard is empty." He was playing this game perfectly. Not like my other bumbling spell. This time I used my natural talents and my silver tongue to convince my foolish brother to swing to my will—that never would have happened before. I could hardly wait for sundown, my eyes burned through his clothes and I got excited imagining all of the illicit lewd things I could do to him when we were both alone. _Pure filth_.

I was heavily under his spell; I even had to pinch myself to keep from bringing myself to touching myself under the table as I watched him. No. I could wait. The training yard was as quiet as I'd hoped, after all, I had made sure my presence was dominating enough to send the other men in to a an awkward retreat. We were to have no audience tonight. So, I leaned patiently against the wall waiting for my poor God to grace me with his stimulating presence. I waited… And waited… And waited some more, until over an hour had passed and I was left standing there. It took the harsh brush of the cold wind on my cheek to realize… "He isn't coming".

Well, I cannot explain my emotion at this very moment: angry? Let down? Hurt? Demoralized? Licentious? All of these things and more are rushing though me. It also did not take long for me to realize: this was no longer my game: it was his. This is no longer my spell: it is his.

No!

As long as I drew breath I swear I will not let him win this game: I will have him in my bed before he knows what happened.

"Get _out_!" I bellowed louder than Thor himself as I burst in to his quarters uninvited, glaring at the lecherous whore he was in bed with until she startled enough to grab her clothes and scamper out of my brothers' rooms like the rat she is.

"Loki! What is the meaning of this!" he boomed, climbing out of the bed, clinging the bed sheet to his modesty. I had a mind to tear the cloth away and take him over the bed but I had too much to say to my lovely, treacherous sibling. "Why do you invade on my privacy!"

"Me!" I was fuming, but still had a mind to close the door behind me, leaving us locked in alone in his room. My member twitched. "You have some nerve dear brother." I spat with such venom I could see the scowl quiver on his face.

"The training yard? I am sorry, I forgot." Thor said, his face heating up. I almost feel sorry for him, but not quite.

"For all your words of brotherly love and forgiveness, you refuse to remember a simple appointment!" I was _really_ angry, but I felt a simple ruffle of his feathers would be enough to get him to ravish me right here on the floor.

"It's not like that!" He shouted, suddenly clenching his fists at his sides, letting the falling cloth reveal his manhood in all its luscious glory.

"I love it when you are angry!" I snarled, right in his face until I felt his fist in my face, hard.

It made me spit blood.

"Loki… I am sorry." And if he was regretful of his actions, he was darkly, desperately sorry. "I didn't mean to." He cupped my cheek and closed the distance, trying to bring me in to him, but no, that would not happen. I pulled away, but not before getting a good touch of that glorious chest of his.

My fist found his jaw in response, but alas my strength is not much to be prideful about. It didn't even make him blink. It did hurt me however.

"I think you broke my hand you great dope!" I hissed, holding my fist in my other hand and rubbing it vigorously to quell the sharp pain while spinning around on the spot.

There was that laugh again.

"What are you laughing at?" He was _so_ infuriating!

"Nothing. I am sorry I hurt you Loki."

I stop my foolish pained dance and looked at him. Does he mean for the punch? For the hurt hand or the hurt feelings? I didn't ask, instead I swallow nervously as he gently took my sore hand in his, and watched intensely as he brought it up to his mouth and brought his lips to kiss my knuckles. His eyes locked with mine the whole time.

I melted on the spot.

"I do love you: Never forget this."

I cannot look away, his eyes are so confused but so powerful at the same time, they draw closer to mine. Why is his arm closing around my waist?

He embraces me.

"Loki… brother." His lips brush wetly against my ear making me shiver in my boots. He must know how this affects me. My arousal presses against his thigh feeling his nude body so close to mine, smelling his sweat—wanting to taste him on my tongue so bad I moan out as I unconsciously grind against him.

_No_.

He pulls back, shock appears briefly in his eyes, but I won't let him go—my fingers grasp around his shoulders in desperation. The eyes lock hard with mine, there is a question in them this time but I cannot speak, my voice would be shaky underneath my intense passion. I answer instead, by pressing my body again close against him, making him _feel_ how hard I am. How much I desire him so dreadfully.

The hotness of his skin so close is not enough; I need to _taste_ him. So I bury my face in the crook of his neck, breathing hotly as my shaky tongue explores the burning flesh under it.

_Finally_.

So _good_.

I can tell he is astounded, but even in his dazed state; he refuses to fight my advances further. Even better, I feel his manhood twitch against me as my teeth scrape his collarbone.

"We—can't." Thor gasps, his once-strong grasp going lax as I take control, dragging my skilled tongue across his sculpted jaw. So perfect as my hands and my mouth have so much work to do, such a large canvas to paint as my own. I silence his protests in to a suppressed groan, taking his left nipple in my mouth and tugging between my teeth.

He likes that, I can tell. He throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut. I can just tell how he wants this but he'll never admit such an act of taboo out loud for fear of his own reputation. But, I have to agree If father should get wind of this, he'd banish Thor without a doubt, and likely slay me just to make a point that Thor would always be the favorite son.

I push further, eager to have a taste of that Thunder God seed in mouth. I take his manhood in hand to which result in a delightful little look of disbelief from my dear brother as I sank to my knees like I'm sure many a girl has done for him. My lips crush around his swollen head, it's so big my lips stretch taut just to take his pinkish mushroom. Oh, but the taste… I moan around him, it was so good.

Come on brother… scream for me as I have done yours many lonely nights with my member in hand.

I really work on his beautiful penis, sliding the gorgeous erect organ in to my skillful mouth all the way to the back of my velvety throat, squeezing it so gently it earns an forbidden whimper out of his chest.

_Mmm… so close. Come for me brother. Feed yourself to me_.

And he does, after several minutes of sucking him to a slick wetness, he reluctantly digs his fingers in to my hair, and pulls my face on and off of his cock the way we both like it. No gentleness, just raw greedy craving.

He mumbles something incoherent under his breath as he comes, spilling mouthfuls of silky salty semen. I swallow all of it like a good obedient little brother. I smile up at him, all-too-aware of a glob of sperm at the corner of my mouth, which I slowly lick away following a moan of ecstasy.

He watched me with all shock, his face red and chest heaving with breath. The fingers in my hair relax as he strokes, strokes so lovingly. Love.

"Brother…"

"I'm not finished." With a smirk of satisfaction that I had finally got my longtime wish, I stand, and in the guise of caressing my hands on his chest, push him over on his back on the bed and watching with glee as I cannot strip myself of my heavy clothing fast enough.

"I am to taste every inch of you… this is the spell, the curse you have placed on me Thor." I growl in to his neck, unable to keep my mouth away from his perfect flesh for too long. Eventually I rid myself of my boots and my leathers and finally freed my aching erection, which felt good just to stroke it up and down—but not too much.

I descended and took each of his toes in to my mouth, a taste that was to be dissuaded from experiencing for sure, but to me it was perfect and mouthwatering just like every inch of his body. I took my time, staring, making him watch everything I had dreamed of doing to him in so many painful nights. My mouth twisted on his toe, and making a wet popping noise as I pulled off, mimicking that of a cock. I was teasing him, getting him hot and eager.

"Oh!" Thor moaned and pulled his own hair.

I chuckled around the next toe. He likes this a lot, he's hard again and pulling and tugging on himself already. Sweet satisfaction. I lick from heel across the sole and stretch my lips wide to take his digits in—I was so lustful I could come just from this, and judging by the crazed squirming on the bed, my brother would soon follow.

But no, I refused to let him spend his second load over his chest. I get to my knees, and straddle his hips, taking his hands and preventing him from touching himself any more.

How I so love his fingers too.

"Loki!" He gasped as I sucked his fingers to the knuckle. I had some considerable practice with this during self-pleasure, imagining Thor in my mouth and body. Gods they taste so good! I get them nice and wet, _love_ them with my spittle as they deserved to be loved. The fingers of the Thunder God, I could worsphip every inch of his body like I wanted, but the night was short.

And my body ached to have him.

As my brother is in the throes of lust, writhing and groaning on the sweaty bed, I grind my leaking cock against his briefly sending him in to a state of wild appetite, earning shameless cries and sweet pre come from the head of his member, which I greedily lap up like a good Loki.

The fingers as slipped from my throat as he tries to jerk himself again. He whines pathetically as I pull his hands back and back… and back, making him finger my entrance.

"Brother… no, I won't."

"Hah, good one brother… you _will_ and you _must_."

I leave him no option, making me feel good, satisfying my with his long fingers roughly preparing my hole until it is _dripping_ with saliva. Ohh, how amazing it feels, he rough fingers slipping in and out so easily, probing me. He's doing it willingly now, because he knows how badly I want this. I arch my back and throw my head back, no longer needing to lead him. He fingers my willingly, eagerly, roughly.

"Yes… mm-more. Deeper…" And he does, calmly and with as much control as he wields a sword he slides me further up his body, making me lay chest to chest with my brother, and he kisses me…

Shocked.

He kisses me, slowly, wetly, plunging his tongue deep in my mouth as his fingers plunge as deep in me. I feel like crying in pleasure as the head of his member presses against my hole just as much as he feeds me his tongue.

"Yes. This is what I want brother. _Take_ me. _Use_ me." I whisper against his hot wet mouth, grateful of the throaty groans he bites in to my neck, marking me—owning me.

_Ohh_, _ecstasy: Bliss._

He pushes his cock in to me.

_Indescribable_.

"Hurts?" He is concerned.

"Pain is good." I grin, adjusting to the filling feeling spreading over me. His electricity: sending static shocks through my most sensitive parts.

"Remind me of that the next time I beat you to the dirt brother." He grinned too, allowing his cock some space to breathe as he pulled back and had another go, pushing in again, and sending electric shivers through me.

"Oh my arrogant beautiful brother… shut up and fuck me." He laughs at that and so do I. This is it. The moment we stare in to each other's eyes, deeply and full of meaning. This is more than sex. We love each other. Forever.

He fucks me then, ramming his steel rod all the way to the hilt.

I scream.

He grins.

"Too much for you little brother?" He looks so good, sweaty hair slick to his forehead. "Too big?" I whimper like a hungry dog as his cock is pressed in and out as he squeezes my rear, pulling me closer against his chest. It was quite an intimate affair, how closely he clung me to his chest. I could feel him grin against me ear. "Then you do the work." To my disappointment, he let go and I felt somewhat naked without his arms around me. But then wickedness of my spirit had returned to my body, which seemed to have a life of it's own as I found myself getting to my knees, holding him inside as I started to thrust myself up and down, bouncing on him and reveling in the scraps of power he fed me. So I rode him, took what I wanted from his body, plunging deep his weapon as far as I could. He seemed to like it when I go faster, so I do. I do everything to please him.

"Yes just like that brother." He groans, hands behind his head as I lean briefly to taste his armpits, rubbing his scent on my face like a possessive animal. He was mine now. I have every right.

So I became an animal, grunting and fucking myself on his Godly rod taking extreme pleasure as it hit that special spot, giving me a burst of energy as his Thunderspell struck me again, deep inside, spurring me on, making me wild and desperate, making both of us moan at the sheer roughness of it all.

"Oh Loki, you are so needy!" He laughs between panting breaths. "Look how you open for me… My cock belongs in you." I couldn't disagree, but something told me he wasn't getting how much this meant to me.

I stopped, slamming my hips down, taking him balls-deep. He hissed, holding off his climax for me to cup his chin in my hands as I regain my breathing. I force his eyes to lock with mine.

"I do not like it when you flirt with your women." I said bluntly.

"Then I'll stop." It shocked me with the speed on which he responded, perhaps he was just eager to continue our debauched incestuous activity.

"You sound certain." I study his eyes. He speaks the truth.

"Loki… brother." He brings me down, and we kiss again, slow and wet with so much love spilling between us it could be felt in the air. "If it upset you so, you should have said… I would have stopped."

I believe him.

We continued our rutting.

We were both so close to the climax of our pleasure we knew, we had taken to a slow controlled pace, so I could feel his cock skewering me with each squat.

"Brother… coming!" I cried as he spilled, his seed sending intense spasms of his Godly power of _lightning_ through my body—through my very soul feeling his power and strength and love fill me to the brim. I cried as he grabbed my member and manipulated my flesh to spilling over his muscular chest. I actually cried, real tears sparking with the power of his Thunderous magic over his chest mixing with my seed on his chest.

"Thor!" I screamed, unable to take any more, and collapsed willingly in to his warm and welcoming arms as he held me so close, so desperately close like he was afraid I'd float away if he let go.


End file.
